The present invention relates to urine receptacles, and more particularly to urine meters.
Before the present invention, urine meters have been proposed of the type having a container, a receptacle, and a drainage tube communicating with an upper portion of the receptacle. The receptacle may be used to determine incoming urine volumes with relative accuracy, and the receptacle may be periodically emptied into the container where the urine is stored. However, it is desirable to remove a vent from the receptacle, which was previously required when emptying the receptacle into the container, since the vent adds cost to the urine meter.